1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc tray, and particularly, to a disc tray adapted for printing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The disc tray for printing devices has been developed for a long time. However, it still needs labor to manually change the disc before and after printing, respectively. Thus, it may drag down the efficiency for printing the discs.
When the transport arm device for carrying the disc was developed, it did help the printing efficiency for discs. However, before the discs are printed, they need to be processed, such as recording or verifying compact discs. In other words, the transport arm device needs to move the discs between two different processing systems. However the disc trays for different systems (such as a printing device system and a processing device system) usually have different designs. Furthermore, it will slow down the efficiency when waiting for the transport arm device to move away the discs from the printing device to a collecting tray and also when waiting for the transport arm device to move a next processed disc from the processing system to the printing device.
In addition, most printing devices multifunction. In other words, the modern printing devices can be used as a general printer to print papers and also can be used as a disc printer for printing the discs. However, due to the different size of the objects to be printed, it is required to manually set the printing device (printer) in order to comply with the different objects (i.e. papers and discs) to be printed.